Super Mario Island (TV show)/Character Bios
This is a list 'of all of the 'Super Mario Island character biographies, which are called SMI character bios for short. The list includes the character bios of the main and recurring characters, but not of the minor characters. Character Bios Main Here is a list of character bios of the main characters. Mario "This player-one plumber is the brother of Luigi. He's brave and he loves his feet. However, he does not like injuring them." Luigi "This player-two plumber is the brother of Mario. He can be somewhat brave and is mostly a scaredy-cat." Princess Peach "This girly-girl princess is the girlfriend of Mario, the player-one plumber. She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." "This princess hails from the Mushroom Kingdom and is very good friends with Buneary." (alt.; since the episode, What's Rockruff Without Shinx?) Princess Daisy "This tomboyish princess is the friendly rival of Flygon. She is the princess of Sarasaland and enjoys playing many of the sports on Super Mario Island." Princess Rosalina "This intergalactic princess comes from the Mario galaxy and is an expert on subjects about outer space. Whenever you see her, she'll be gazing at the stars at night." Yoshi "This green dinosaur is best friends with Toad. He has a cute female Minccino as a Pokémon and is good friends with Mario." Toad "This mushroom-like being is the best bud of Yoshi. He is also Peach's assistant on some occasions. He's Spike's rival, but also a good friend of his." Toadette "This mushroom-like being is the female counterpart and good friend of Toad. She is good friends with Birdo, and you will occasionally see the two of them together. Her best friend is Spike, so you will mostly see them together." Birdo "This pink dinosaur is the girlfriend of Yoshi, and she usually cheers Yoshi on whenever he's about to win a game." Spike "This buzzy-beetle shelled Koopa is the best buddy of Toadette. He loves to have fun and you will often see this little guy hanging out with Toadette. He rivals Toad sometimes but the two are in great friend terms." Donkey Kong "This tie-wearing, cool ape is a good friend of Diddy Kong. He has a love for eating bananas." Diddy Kong "This funky little monkey is a good pal of Donkey Kong. Whenever you see him, he'll be climbing trees and maybe even the waterfall by the high cliff." Hammer Bro. Kamek "This magical Koopa is a good friend of Natu, and can conduct magic and create healing potions." Koopa Troopa "This bipedal green-shelled turtle is a great friend and companion of Shy Guy. He likes to have some fun and is often seen with Shy Guy." Shy Guy "This shy creature is a very good pal of Koopa Troopa. Hence his name, he is a 'shy guy' and is afraid of heights." Bob-omb "This little dude is an ally of Mario and his friends. He's got a fuse that will ignite when he's really nervous. When he shows bravery, however, his fuse will de-fuse." Monty Mole Cheep-Cheep "This red little fish is a great friend of Joltik. She enjoys swimming and lives in a water habitat near Luminous Beach." Blooper "This little squid is the best pal of Hammer Bro. He loves to surf, and you will often see him surfing the waves on Seashell Beach." Boo "This small-sized ghost is the best of friends with Dry Bones. He likes to scare people and usually does it with Dry Bones." Dry Bones "This skeleton Koopa Troopa is best pals with Boo. Like Boo, Dry Bones likes to scare people. If you see him, he'll be occasionally wearing a mask." Bowser Jr. "This mischievous little Koopa is a good pal of Flygon. He likes to cause mischief, and sometimes has a soft spot." Pom Pom "This beautiful Koopa is playful and fun-loving but she can get pretty stubborn and hot-headed at times." Rockruff "This mischievous but playful puppy Pokémon is Shinx's best frend. She spends most of her time pulling pranks but despite her prankish nature, she is always ready to play and help out her friends." Shinx "This lightning kitten is the best bud of Rockruff. She's a cheeky joker and a childish fool but she really likes to play with her pals." Flygon "This medium sized Dragonfly Pokémon is the friendly rival of Princess Daisy. She is very playful and loves a good competition or two. She has a weakness though: She's really ticklish." Vibrava "This small sized Dragonfly Pokémon is the little sister of Flygon. She is a very social little girl. You will often see her talking to Bug Pokémon." Joltik "This little electrical spider Pokémon is the companion of Cheep-Cheep. She is a very fast runner but she can get easily startled. Whatever you do, do not startle this little critter." Recurring Here is a list of character bios of the recurring characters. Munna "This small Pokémon is the rival and sister of Musharna. She's very helpful and will do what she can to help her friends wake up theirs when Musharna makes them fall asleep." Musharna "This small sized Pokémon is the rival and sister of Munna. She is lazy and makes everyone on Super Mario Island fall asleep using her pink dream mist. If you're near her, watch out; she will make you fall asleep as well!" Magby "This little fire girl loves to explore Super Mario Island. She is forgetful of where she is. If you see her near you, make sure to help her get home before dark. Also, Magby is, doubtlessly, extremely ticklish and somewhat likes being tickled but she breathes fire in her laughter. Her tickle spots are the soles of her feet and her lower belly. Tickle Magby's soles or lower belly and she'll start squealing like a Tepig as she breathes fire like a crazy Charizard." Mudbray "This cheerful, playful, fun-loving and tomboyish mule Pokémon is very social. She likes to meet new people, even if she doesn't know them much. Plus, she is ticklish but she has 2 most ticklish spots: Her back and her hooves." Natu "This small sized Bird Pokémon is the doctor, magician and fortune teller of Super Mario Island. She is also a good friend of Kamek and, as a doctor, cures many sick Pokémon by creating medicinal potions." Caterpie "This Caterpillar Pokémon is one of the many Bug Pokémon who live on Super Mario Island." Buneary "This small Rabbit Pokémon is a friend of Peach. She's a free-spirited digging girl who likes to sing songs. Whenever someone's in trouble, Buneary is ready to help - and it's one thing she has in common with Munna." Skitty "This small, pink kitten Pokémon is a friend of Rosalina, and is a friendly rival of Peach. She enjoys playing sports, and loves playing tennis. However, she absolutely despises playing paintball - especially when a paintball or anything is thrown at her." Trivia * Like the relationships, the character bios are seen on the official Super Mario Island website.